1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to handwriting recording devices for real-time digitization of handwritten text and, more particularly, to system and methods for displaying page information such as handwriting data content in a handwriting recording device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of handwriting recording devices which digitize and electronically capture handwritten text in real-time as the text is written. Typically, these conventional handwriting recording devices utilize a digitizing tablet in conjunction with an electronic stylus (i.e., pen) to record handwriting data. The digitizing tablet generates positional data representing the coordinates of the electronic stylus by detecting, for example, RF (radio frequency) signal emissions generated by the stylus as a user applies the stylus on or near to the surface of the tablet.
One type of handwriting recording device is a personal digital notepad (PDN) device. The PDN device includes an electronic stylus having an inking tip which allows the user to write on a piece of paper placed over the digitizing tablet while the PDN records handwriting strokes (by detecting positional data). The stylus typically includes a pressure sensor which generates a "pen down" signal when the stylus is in contact with the writing surface. This signal is usually conveyed to the digitizing tablet via a dedicated line or through a secondary RF emission. Accordingly, by monitoring the pen down signal and the path of the radio emission of the stylus as it move across the radio sensitive grid, the digitizing tablet may generate a data stream representing the pen strokes that comprise the text written on, or in close proximity to, the surface of the digitizing tablet. It is to be understood that the term "stroke" used herein refers to a group of is handwriting data which is recorded between a "pen-down" signal and a "pen-up" signal.
For purposes of user convenience and saving space, PDN devices are generally built as small as possible. One constraint, however, which limits the physical size of the PDN device is the paper size (i.e., form factor) used in conjunction with the PDN. For instance, the writing surface area of the PDN for use with standard 8.5".times.11" paper cannot be smaller than the surface area of such paper. Another constraint which limits the size of the PDN device is the addition of a user interface (UI) or device status display (such as a liquid crystal display (LCD)) which is to provide status information and allow the user to select menu options for accessing certain functions. In order to keep the size of the PDN device at a minimum, the area of the LCD must be minimized.
The size of the LCD display of the PDN device is also constrained by its power usage. Users typically require a PDN device to have a long battery life. Accordingly, an increased battery life can be obtained by minimizing the size and, thus, power usage of the LCD screen.
The are various problems that result from the constraints which limit the LCD size of PDN devices. One problem is that a small LCD display limits the method by which detailed page and status information of the PDN can be provided via the display, thereby making it difficult for the user to access desired information. For example, due to the size constraints of the LCDS, currently available PDN devices are not designed to display the handwriting content (or "digital ink") recorded on any given digital page. Consequently, it is relatively easy for the user to forget which handwritten page in a paper notepad corresponds to which numbered digital page in the PDN, which may result in the user overwriting recorded handwriting data on a given digital page.